evanescence of the rings
by jesse-elrona
Summary: my first story so hold in with me. this story is somewhat base on a rp character. so enjoy


This story is still in progress. Tell me if I should change or add I need all the feedback I can get. Now enjoy your read.  
  
As The evanescence of the morning mist around rivendel there sits an elvish couple hand in hand looking out from their bench over looking the waterfalls. The crystal water flowed out over the misty mountains. The fine elven women with her long flowing blonde curls that go down to her mid-back and deep blues eyes that could look into your soul. She wears a white flowing gown that shows off her very feminine figure nicely. She looks to her man with a big loving smile on her face holding him close. He has short dark brown hair and evergreen eyes. He wears dark brown pants and a black shirt. His coat rest on the side of the bench as the green leaves of a new spring flicker in the morning light. Small multi-colored flowers blow in the breeze about their feet. The woman's eyes look to her love and says "my love I got something to tell you" she looks right into his loving eyes. "What is it my sweet marituinil" he says as they look into each other's eyes lovingly. If you could look upon them you could see their great love. She looks to him then says "I'm pregnant my love" he looks at her shocked but still happy at the news. He looks away "this is good news sweetie but the counsel decided I need to leave to the caves in the gray mountains to battle evil dragons there" she stands up and looks at him with tears in her eyes then says "why cant anyone else do it they will understand I know they will listen". He looks in her eyes resting his hands on her shoulders "you know why I must go but I got something for you" he takes off his great grandma necklace handing it to his love, "you may have this " he puts it around her neck. She looks down at it in amazement "is this your great grandma Arwen Evenstar necklace " he looks into her eyes then leans down and gives her a kiss full of love and passion after a few moments he sits back down looking at her "yes it is my love". She leans over and kisses him again for a few moment that seemed like forever then he stands up holding her hands then lets go" I must go my love that necklace is to remember me by if I shall not return" he says as leaves her with a sad look on his face. "No don't go don't leave me Alexander" Tears running down her face like tiny rivers since she never wanted to lose him. A single tear falls at his feet from his shimmering green eyes then he turns to look back not saying a word but his eyes say all that he needed to. She continues to cry but not making a sound she turns to look at the water. Meanwhile in the gray mountains dark creatures formed a kingdom deep in the dark realm. A pack of red dragons lay on big mound of gold and many jewels sleeping breathing heavily rolling around in their booty. There are also dragon like creatures that walk, use armor and weapons like uruk-hai but have bodies of dragons guarding the camber door with the Orcs. Dead bodies of dwarfs and elves lay at the mouths of the many great caves to scare away any unwanted visitors. Back in rivendel at the stable Alexander's cousins cabugad and taram of the half elf race becoming less rare with every passing age. They ready their horses and pack all the weapons and provisions they well need on their journey to the gray mountains, which isn't easy even two ages after the lasted Great War. Alex stands outside wiping the tears from his face then walks in "are we ready men we must leave as soon as we can before more people die" he says as walks to his black stallion getting the saddle and his provisions on. Then taram says "we are almost ready sir we are miss one warrior" "who is missing" said Alex "its Elibo sir her stuff is all ready but she had something to do first" in walks a elven women wearing a tight green gowned with a dark blown over coat with a bow on her back and sword at her hip. Her dark brown strait hair flows just below her shoulder blades and sways with every step she makes then she says in assertive voice "sorry I'm late sir Alex I got tied up at home my mother wouldn't let me come she says its not lady like to go on these kinds of things" "I don't want to hear it," he says as he gets on his horse" lets go everyone we got to get over the mountains by night fall" they ride of the mountains. 


End file.
